


How Terrible It Is

by Ninjarocker



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Young Justice
Genre: Anger, Brotherly Love, Hurt, Loss, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjarocker/pseuds/Ninjarocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How terrible it is to love something that death can touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Terrible It Is

He woke up. The light was rough on the concussion he had definitely suffered, judging by the way the room swayed. However the way the room bobbed and weaved could not distract him from the desperate urgency that boiled in the pit of his stomach.  
The black Kevlar suit with the blazing, blood red bird still clung to his skin. He winced at the color. He’d always hated it- blue had been more his style. Damian was the one who had an affinity for the fiery color.  
Wait-Damian! The world seemed to snap into focus. Heretic- that damn thing had been on the verge of pounding his little bird into the floor.  
Like hell that would happen so long as he was alive.  
He pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the protests screaming from his shaken skull. Note to self- probably should get checked out by Leslie if there’s time. He thought as he clutched the one Escrima stick that he wasn’t across the room. When he turned to assess the damage, he was surprised to see no great battle. No infantile and yet well-spoken curses being slung in the direction of a particular villain. No arrows being shot or swords clashing. No, what Dick saw made his deep blue eyes widen in shock. And terror.  
Not that you would know it behind the white of his mask’s lenses.  
Sometimes, when you’re on a winning streak, you don’t think that there’s any way you can lose. With Superman and Wonder Woman on your team, there’s no such thing as defeat.  
However, when the almighty bat- the man that struck terror into the darkness in which he faded; the one who had survived things that would have destroyed gods- the man that had made it back from death- was on his knees, his knees, reality sets in.  
Nightwing staggered towards the dark figure. Soft whimpers radiated from the dark, broken figure, the sound piercing his heart with waves of horror- even more so than the trail of dark red liquid did.  
When he saw his brother resting in the man’s arms, the world stopped. The sun exploded and swallowed the world- the fire engulfing him in white hot agony. Space was ripped apart and thrust into time as a bolt of lightning hurled by some god impaled him. The Grayson’s fell from their home in the sky, crashing to the ground with a sickening crunch, their blood flowing in a sickening patterns in the  
His world seemed to end and he couldn’t make a sound.  
Another one. He’d lost another one. Another comrade- another hero. Another brother.  
Wally, Jay, Donna, Bruce, Reia-he’d lived past those. The world had nearly come to an end and he still fought. This one, though, this tiny Batman that never was, this might break him.  
That snarky kid that always called him “Grayson” and went against his every order. That annoying brat that insulted him every chance he got. The insecure eleven year- old who didn’t think that he deserved the love that others gave him- the one who didn’t believe it could last. The brother that tried in his own abrasive way to cheer Dick up when life got to be too much for the energetic acrobatic. That old soul that was just learning how to be young.  
It’d been ripped from Dick like breath from his lungs.  
His Robin had been torn from his arms and replaced by a lifeless shell in the arms of the Bat. He’d trusted Bruce to protect his precious bird. He couldn’t help but let the sheer fury wash over him. He wanted to make them all pay- Talia, Ra’s, Bruce, all of them.  
This was their war. Damian shouldn’t have to pay the price any more than he already had; something he hadn’t deserved in the first place. God dammit, he was only eleven.  
He turned on his heels quickly, practically running from the room, tripping over his own feet as he did so. He hadn’t done that in so long. The last time had been when the boy had asked him about his fixation with red heads.  
His eyes welled up with tears as he felt the ground come up to meet him. His breath came out in quick, shallow bursts. His nails clawed at the marble floor for support, for relief. None came to the man with tears streaming down his face.  
No, the great Damian Wayne was dead and gone. What hope did he have?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked my first fanfiction! There will be more eventually(not for this fic, unless you want me to), so look out for that. My Tumblr is tempermentalAquarius, so follow me if you want :3 Also, I know temperamental is spelled wrong in my username, but I like it like that, so please respect the shitake mushrooms.  
> Sorry this is so sad, I think that this is what was lacking when Damian died though, so I had to write it.  
> Leave a comment if you want!  
> C'yah!


End file.
